cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Akari Ogawa
Akari Ogawa was in Osaka, Japan but moved when she was three years old and brought up in an American house in Night City, however this was under Japanese Corporate managers, she learned the contradictory lifestyles of the strict old-Japanese morality and the images of modern USA life. Her father Ryoji Ogawa was a corporate from Japan and moved to the USA to foresee the construction of Night City in the late 90s, however he didn't want his daughter to be raised by the environment of the US. Confused and unloved by her parents, she turned to personal contact in an indirect way, the Net was only a year old when "Razors" stepped onto the scene. Akari was initially wary of the new world before her, she slowly made friends among other Netrunners out in the Net. Realizing she couldn't live under her oppressive father and silent mother, she ran away from home and coasted from one Net-friends place to another, being taught all the necessary tips and tricks needed to survive the Net. It was also during this time that she got her chemskin (This is a web of circuitry across her throat and half of her face, only really visible when her emotions get out of control) and the light tattoo (These are lines of circuitry extending from the interface plug on her wrist up her arms and shoulders). After many years of mindless affairs and petty Net crimes, she was hired by the police officer to "run" a datatfortress for him. In doing this she caught the attention of the corporation (WNS) one that was after her for some time ever since. She made friends with a guy that erased her records and gave her a "Super Chief" handgun and a skill chip to use it. After some time she was then approached by a Yakuza fixer who offered to give her a steady stream of income and Net hardware; in return she would have to occasional run for them in future jobs. Akari took the deal and is to this day on the Yakuza payroll, however she never admits to being a sellout. Operating Style She has no job or qualifications and this has led Razors into the criminal life, stealing Net data to sell in realspace. In attempt to avoid any further mistakes in the future, she now tries to pick jobs carefully. She a very quiet and patient when it comes to listening to a job pitch, and takes her time before accepting the job. Always expected to do well, a strong work ethic was drummed into Razors when she was young by her father, this left her detached and with a dismal view of people and relationships. As she got older, Akari learned how to be more relaxed. She can be cold and remote, but she's finally learned to socialize. Razors recently got into the underground club/rave scene in a BIG way. Skills Interface +6, Awareness +4 , System Knowledge +7, Programming +4, Library Search +7, Streetwise +8, Education +5, Dance +4, Electronics +5, Braindance Use +3, Expert (Street Gangs) +2, Wardrobe/Style +3, Personal Grooming +3, Native Language (Japanese), Language (Mandarin) +4, Language (English) +5. Cyberware * Basic Processor w/Interface plugs (Cybermodem link) * Chemskin, Light Tattoo * Chipware Socket w/a mix of skill chips Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Characters Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Characters